Like Origami
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: Summary : Cinta. Apakah itu?/BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Like Origami**

**Cuap-cuap Author : Sorry kalo ada kesamaan judul, alur, cerita, ama pemeran (?) *iyalah-_- Sekian sesi 'cuap-cuap Author', makasih udah mau membuka link saia #muach *cipokcipokbasah. SELAMAT BACA FICnya SAiA! *nyiapinPOPCORN Inilah dia, #jrejeng #jrejeng #jrejeng ... ... ...**

**Summary : Cinta. Apakah itu?/BAD SUMMARY**

Teman-temanku selalu berkata 'Cinta itu indah'. Namun, tak jarang ada yang mencibir 'Cinta itu berliku. Memusingkan! Menyusahkan!'. Ada juga yang berkata 'Cinta itu rumit' tapi tak sedikit yang mengatakan 'Cinta itu simple'. Sampai ada yang berkata 'Cinta itu menyakitkan' dan 'Cinta itu menyenangkan'. Seseorang dari mereka juga pernah berkata 'Cinta itu hal yang hangat, cerah, dan berwarna-warni'. Yang lain juga berucap 'Cinta itu hal yang paling kelam yang pernah kukenal.' Jadi, apakah cinta itu? Apakah sesuatu yang indah, namun berliku, menyusahkan, dan memusingkan? Apakah cinta itu hal rumit atau simple? Apakah 'menyakitkan' dan 'menyenangkan' yang tepat mendeskripsikannya? Ataukah benar bila cinta itu hangat, cerah, dan berwarna-warni? Namun mengapa menjadi kelam, bisakah cinta itu kelam?

Apakah cinta itu? Apa seperti origami? Indah pada akhirnya, namun selalu banyak lipatan di sana-sini kertas yang memusingkan dan terkadang menyusahkan. Rumit namun selalu dapat diselesaikan dengan tambahan sentuhan-sentuhan simple, seperti lipatan untuk paruh pada bangau kertas. Apa origami itu menyakitkan? Ya, mungkin 'menyakitkan' tidak tepat. Mungkin menyebalkan, apalagi saat kau frustasi karena lipat-melipatnya. Karena tak semuanya dapat melakukannya terlebih saat kau mulai bosan dengan kesabaran itu. Namun semua prosesnya bahkan yang menyebalkan membuatnya jadi lebih menyenangkan. Origami tentu saja selalu berwarna-warni, cerah dan membawa kehangatan sendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Warna-warni dengan bentuk yang menarik membuat yang melihatnya berbinar. Apakah origami juga kelam? Jawabannya, 'tentu saja'. Tanpa warna kelam, tak ada origami yang seutuhnya disebut 'warna-warni' jika kehilangan satu warnapun. Termaksud kelam itu sendiri.

Setidaknya itu yang dapat aku simpulkan dari teman-temanku. Cinta itu origami. Benar-benar sama dengan origami. Dan jika kesimpulan yang kutarik itu salah, itu karena aku tak pernah mengenal cinta. Ya, lahir tanpa pernah punya waktu kenal, ah... aku tak pernah berusaha mengenal cinta, karena aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk dicintai. Hm, itulah aku.

Walau terlambat, tapi 'perkenalkan'! Aku Hyugaa Hinata. Seorang putri sulung sekaligus bungsu dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Lahir tanpa pernah mengecap rasa memiliki 'Kaasan' itu. Yang sejak membuka matanya di dunia ini, tak pernah mendapat sesentipun hati Otousannya yang selalu saja kasar dan merendahkannya dirinya yang lemah. Yang sejak berdiri di dunia ini tak pernah merasa memiliki Niisan yang akan memberinya kasih yang tak diberikan Otousannya, meskipun dengan nyata dia memiliki Neji-nii. Yang tak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman untuk berbagi banyak hal karena mereka hanya membutuhkannya di saat 'Butuh' menurut mereka. Yang tak pernah benar-benar memiliki kekasih, kecuali mereka yang berkepentingan dengan kelebihannya. Memanfaatkannya seakan babu dan bukan kekasih. Dan itu semua adalah deskripsi tentangku. Hyuuga Hinata. Kisah miris seakan tak pernah berusaha menjauh walau sesenti dariku. Aku berusaha bahagia, namun beginilah selalu keadaanku. Menderita. Terlahir ke dunia yang membuat Kaasanmu meregang nyawa bukanlah cerita bahagia karena Niisanmu akan membencimu. Terlahir ke dunia sebagai gadis lemah membuatmu direndahkan selalu oleh Otousanmu itu bukan keberuntungan. Karena lemahmu juga yang membuatmu selalu menjadi mangsa teman sekolahmu untuk ditindas bukanlah hal manis yang menyenangkan. Terlahir menjadi anak culun bukan keinginanku, membuatku hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pacar, hm... babu untuk para pemuda. Mengerjakan tugas mereka, mencatatkan materi sedangkan mereka akan sibuk dengan hal lain di sekolah, dan banyak lagi. Seperti budak, tak bisa melawan. Hanya menunggu untuk 'diputuskan' tanpa sanggup 'memutuskan' mereka.

Namun inilah aku. Dengan segala kelemahan dan ketidakberuntungannya di dunia ini. Tapi aku tak pernah berusaha mengakhiri hidupku karena hal-hal yang selalu saja terjadi padaku. Aku menghargai nyawa Kaasanku yang pergi hanya demi aku. Demi dapat mengecap dunia ini juga. Demi dapat melihat dunia ini juga. Demi dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakiku di dunia ini juga. Hanya untuk aku.

Aku kadang berpikir, yang dilakukan Kaasanku itu, cintakah? Seperti itukah cinta? Benar. Mungkin saja benar. Mungkin Kami-sama melakukannya agar aku sedikit senang, karena setelah aku bernafas di dunia ini tak ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti Kaasan.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor pagi itu. Ranselku berada di punggung membuatku merasa bertambah malas berjalan dengan beban berat menggelayutiku. Makin bertambah ketika teman-temanku datang dan menambahkan beban di tanganku dengan tas-tas mereka. Ya, teman-temanku. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, dan Karin-chan. Hanya mereka yang ingin dekat denganku. Namun beginilah, setiap hari aku mendapat tugas membawa tas-tas mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan meminjamkan pr dan tugasku pada mereka untuk disalin menuju buku mereka. Dan juga untuk selalu memberi mereka contekan saat ulangan. Tak jarang aku juga menyalinkan catatan untuk mereka jika sedang malas mencatat, dan hal lain misalnya melapkan ujung sepatu mereka saat ternoda lumpur. Mereka bilang karena itulah tugas seorang teman. Aku menurut saja. Selama mereka ingin sekedar berbicara denganku, aku akan melakukan itu. Karena belum tentu akan ada anak baik seperti mereka yang akan mendekat denganku. Walaupun aku harus bersusah payah untuk itu, aku merasa senang. Senang karena setidaknya aku menjadi sedikit berguna. Setidaknya untuk teman-temanku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak berguna untuk keluargaku, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Otousan. Aku membawa sial.

"...nata! Hinata!"

Suara itu segera membuyarkan pikiranku yang melalang buana. Aku menoleh ke arah Karin yang sekarang melipat tangannya dengan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit takut karena kuyakin dia akan memarahiku lagi. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan membenahi posisi tas teman-temanku, lalu mulai berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat lamban, huh?! Apakah kedua kakimu itu tertancap di tanah? Kau benar-benar lamban!" benarkan, Karin mulai mengomel kesal padaku. "Go... Gomen... nnasai, Karin-chan" aku sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. Mataku mulai berembun. _Oh, kumohon! Jangan menangis!_, batinku. Aku tak ingin menangis di depan umum. Bisa-bisa semua orang di koridor akan menertawaiku untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika sudah begitu, aku tak akan selamat dari berbagai cibiran mereka. Dan aku merasa sakit.

"Hei! Ayo, cepat jalan!" kembali, pikiranku yang berkeliaran liar kembali fokus saat suara Karin lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Hai," aku mengiyakan perkataan Karin, meski Karin tak dapat mendengarnya karena keterbatasan suaraku. Aku berusaha mengejar Karin dan kedua temanku yang telah melangkah beberapa jauh di depanku. Pandanganku hanya sesekali memandang ke depan, aku takut melihat anak-anak lain di koridor dengan tatapan yang sangat melukaiku itu. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku saat Karin sudah bertambah jauh saja.

Bukkk...

Mengapa Dewi Fortuner tak pernah hinggap di bahuku?

Aku terhuyung ke belakang. Aku meringis, bokongku benar-benar sakit. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat orang yang kutabrak. Pemuda yang kutabrak baru saja berdiri dan sedang menebas-nebaskan celana panjangnya. Dia berdecih lalu melirikku dengan pandangan yang benar-benar dingin. Aku merasa dua kali lipat lebih gemetar dengan tatapannya dibandingkan saat Karin marah padaku. Aku kembali menunduk sampai takut berdiri. Aku tetap diam di lantai koridor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" aku sangat kenal suara itu. Saat aku mendongak, Karin tengah menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, sedangkan orang itu masih menatapku. Aku merasa semakin takut, ditambah lagi kini Karin mulai memarahiku. "Jika kau berusaha menyakiti Sasuke-kun lagi, aku tak akan berteman lagi denganmu. Ingat itu, Hinata," suara Karin benar-benar menohokku. Aku merasa menyedikan dan makin menyedihkan lagi saat berbagai cacian kini mulai terdengar lagi. Bukan dari Karin, tapi dari berbagai suara di sekelilingku. Fans Sasuke mulai melemparkan kata-kata kasar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Berharap tak ada yang melihatku menangis. Aku benar-benar tak tahan namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya memungut tas-tas yang harus kubawa ke kelas lalu berdiri. Berniat menjauh dari gadis-gadis yang masih saja berteriak ke arahku.

"Dasar gadis sial!" tepat setelah itu, sebuah tangan menarik rambutku kasar. Kepalaku mendongak karena kerasnya tarikan itu. Aku mulai meringis kesakitan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai terkekeh melihatku kesakitan. "Rasakan itu, Gadis jelek! Berani-beraninya kau menabrak pangeran kami. Kau ingin mencari perhatian, kan?" seseorang dari mereka berteriak lantang. Aku hanya menangis sementara beberapa dari mereka mulai mencubiti lenganku dan menarik rambutku lagi. Aku hanya dapat melihat mereka dengan pandang buram karena air mata. Aku tak bisa melawan, terlebih saat sebuah tangan melayang hendak menamparku. Aku memejamkan mataku pasrah, menunggu tamparan itu.

Plakkk...

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Sesuatu terasa janggal. Aku mendengar suara tamparan itu namun tak merasakan sakitnya. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Pertama kali, pandanganku hanya dapat memandang punggung di depanku. Seorang pemuda tinggi sedang berdiri di depanku. Tubuhnya seakan melindungiku dari tangan-tangan yang masih ingin menjamah tubuhku, menyakitiku. Wajahnya menghadap ke samping sesaat lalu berpaling ke depan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "KALIAN SUDAH GILA, YA?! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA BERBUAT SEPERTI INI PADA GADIS INI?" pemuda itu membentak fans Sasuke. "MEMANG KAU SIAPA? TAK USAH MENCAMPURI URUSAN KAMI!" seseorang berteriak pada pemuda yang di depanku ini. "Ish, kalian tidak mengenalku? AKU ANAK PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI DAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARI PERATURAN YANG BERLAKU" pemuda itu menarik tanganku dan mulai melangkah. Dapat kulihat tatapan shock dari fans Sasuke.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Aku kini berada dengan pemuda asing itu di ruang kesehatan. Dia membawaku ke sini sementara pelajaran pertama telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Hah, mereka benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu? Kau membuat mereka marah? Apakah mereka sering berlaku seperti ini padamu? Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Apakah kau sudah melaporkan mereka pada kepala sekolah? Apa mereka mengancammu sehingga kau tidak melapor?" tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sedari tadi memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. "Mengapa kau tertawa? Apakah penyikasaan yang mereka lakukan membuatmu sedikit 'bermasalah' dengan kepalamu? Apakah karena mereka menjambakmu terlalu keras makanya kau seperti ini?"

Tawaku semakin keras. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini? "Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak punya 'masalah' dengan kepalaku, Tuan." Entah mengapa, aku begitu bebas tertawa di depan pemuda asing ini. "Apakah pipimu baik-baik saja? Gomenasai membuat pipimu seperti itu dan arigatou gozaimasu, hontou arigatou gozaimasu telah menyelamatkanku dari mereka." Aku menunduk.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan masalah. Lagi pula, kau lihatkan aku sedang mengopresnya dengan es. Tidak akan masalah." Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, benar-benar tanpa masalah. Benar-benar tampan. _Oh!_, dan aku hanya terpaku melihatnya. _Ada apa denganku?_, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Pipiku terasa panas karena pemikiran tidak jelasku. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan sekarang. _Ada apa denganku?_, kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada. _Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kurasa jantungku baik-baik saja tadi. Ada apa denganku?_ Aku bergumam sendiri dalam hati.

Plukkk...

Sebuah tangan besar menempel di dahiku. Bola mataku bergulir ke atas. "Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sangat merah tapi kau tidak demam. Apakah dadamu sakit?" wajahku bertambah panas saat tangannya masih menempel di dahiku. Cepat-cepat kuturunkan tangannya itu. "Ah... Ti... Tidak. A.. Aku ba... baik- baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, si... siapa na... namamu?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan mencoba membuatnya tidak mempedulikan wajahku yang semerah tomat sekarang.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan memerkan deretan giginya. Jantungku semakin menggila. Kualihkan pandanganku. "Oh, iya! Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa pindahan dari Suna. Dan kau?" aku membalas uluran tangannya dan berusaha menatap pemuda berkulit tan itu, meski aku merasa tidak sanggup. Mata beningnya yang berwarna biru menatapku ramah. Huh, debaran ini semakin menyusahkan, _ada apa denganku?_ Aku berusaha tersenyum "A.. Aku Hi.. Hinata. Hyugaa Hinata." Akhirnya aku dapat menyebut namaku tambah latah. "Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Hehehe..."

Blush...

Pipiku menjadi memanas kembali. Aku makin menenggelamkan kepalaku. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara berdecit. Aku tersanjung dengan kata-katanya, meski ini terbilang gombal. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memujiku karena semua orang asing yang melihatku akan menjauhiku karena mataku yang berwarna aneh. Mata khas Hyugaa milikku tak semenarik Hyugaa lainnya. Mataku terkesan berwarna sedikit lavender dan memancarkan aura mistis, itulah kata mereka. Bahkan pernah sekali saat aku berusaha menyapa seorang gadis kecil, dia segera menangis dan berlari menuju ibunya sambil terus meneriakiku dengan 'Sadako' ***PAUSE***

**Author : Sorry kalo bagian ini rada aneh dan gak keren banget. Mohon buat para "Hinata FC" agar tidak menipuk saia rame-rame karena kata 'sadako' itu. Otak saia benar-benar ngadat. Langit lagi benar-benar suram waktu itu, maka otak saia pun menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca yang ada *ngales. Oke, mohon maklumi. =,=**

***PLAY***

"Kau kelas berapa?" suaranya kembali membuyarkan khayalanku. "Aku kelas XI-B. Ah, bukankah ini hari pertama kau masuk. Bagaimana dengan perkenalan dirimu."

"Oh, iya! Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu. Istirahatlah dulu di sini. Aku akan ke sini lagi saat jam istirahat. " katanya sambil mulai berdiri. "Apakah pipimu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sebelum dia pergi. "Ini bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah! Jaa!" dia mulai pergi. "Jaa". Saat sosoknya sudah tidak dalam pandanganku aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di kasur ruang kesehatan. Kupejamkan mataku namun kubuka kembali. TAS KARIN, SAKURA, DAN INO MASIH PADAKU. Dengan susah payah aku bangkit dan kembali menenteng tas-tas itu dengan ranselku tetap menggantung di punggung. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku ke kelas. Kulirik jam tanganku. Setengah jam pelajaran telah lewat. Bulu romaku berdiri, kurasa aku akan benar-benar mendapat masalah dari Karin. Huft...

**Cuap-cuap Author : Sekian fic gaje yang saia buat sepenuh hati buat para Readers sekalian. Semoga Minna-san suka! Saia berencana membuatkan chapter selanjutnya untuk fic ini, itupun jika Readers sekalian merespon baik fic saia ini. Jangan lupa untuk me-review fic ini, untuk seorang newbie itu sangat berharga vO *wink. Hiks... Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu, pulsa, dll yang telah terbuang demi membaca fic ini. Arigatou T^T *nangisgaje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuap-cuap Author : Pertama-tama, saia mao terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya untuk Saia, 'Arigato gozaimasu, Minna-san' dan 'Gomen' karena updatenya telat banget. Tadinya mao update bulan lalu, TAPI Saia lagi sibuk ama persiapan sebuah kompetisi antar sekolah jadi updatenya ditunda. Dan 'Gomen' lagi bila masih belum memenuhi keinganan readers sekalian. Langsung saja, SELAMAT MEMBACA! \\(3)/ #CeKiDot**

**Warning : Dengan kekurangan yang gak ada abisnya. Gak suka? Silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close' ^^**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kimoto, Saia cuman minjam :D**

**Summary : Cinta? Apa itu?**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto**

**Gendre : School life, romance –maybe**

**Like Origami**

**Chapter 2**

Aku mendorong pintu kelas dengan kakiku. Tanganku benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan bebas sekarang. Pintu terbuka dan seketika tubuhku merosot lemah di atas lantai. Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap sekeliling. _Untung saja, Kami-sama _, batinku. Ya, hari ini aku lumayan beruntung. Kakashi-sensei lagi-lagi belum hadir di saat seharusnya pelajaran telah berlangsung 40 menit yang lalu, dengan sisa 5 menit lagi jam pelajarannya. Kurasa dia tidak akan datang lagi hari ini. Ya, kembali pada tujuanku berlari tunggang-langgang dari ruang kesehatan di ujung sekolah.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku yang sudah tak seberapa, aku bangkit dan menuju meja teman-temanku. Seperti biasa, Karin menatapku sinis, siap dengan segala 'luapannya' untukku. Tidak hanya itu, indraku juga mulai menangkap aura tidak enak dari Ino. Namun Sakura tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiranku, terbukti dengan sibuknya dia dengan pengikis kukunya sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. _Ah, aku akan benar-benar mendapat masalah_. Kemudian lepaskan tas Karin terlebih dahulu dari lenganku. Kusodorkan tas merah marun mengkilap itu pada pemiliknya. Karin merebut tasnya dengan kasar, _aw, jari-jariku hampir copot_. Matanya masih menatapku seram. "Untung saja Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk hari ini, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan dihukum karena tingkah cerobohmu ini? DARI MANA SAJA KAU? KAU TAHU BETAPA BERHARGANYA BARANG-BARANG YANG KAU BAWA ITU? APAKAH INILAH SEORANG YANG INGIN MENJADI TEMANKU? Ish, sudahlah. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang."

Aku berlalu dengan menunduk. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Karin memang selalu membuatku ingin menangis. Apakah dia membenciku? _Tidak!_, tanpa sadar aku menggeleng kecil. Karin tidak mungkin membenciku, itu mungkin sudah kebiasaannya. Ya, kebiasaan. Mungkin juga sudah menjadi karakternya berbicara dengan nada tinggi._ Aku memakluminya, dia temanku, dan karena aku temannya_. Sebagai teman, aku akan bersikap seperti itu.

Aku menyodorkan tas dari bahan jeans milik Ino kepada pemiliknya. Ino bersungut-sungut kesal. "Kau tau? Bedakku akan luntur kalau kau tak cepat-cepat kembali. Kau lihatkan keringatku ini? Aku harus memperbaiki riasaanku sekarang. Ah, panas sekali hari ini." Ino berbicara tanpa memandangku, sibuk dengan cermin dari tasnya. Itu lebih baik daripada dia mengumpatku. Tak lupa kusodorkan juga tas pink-putih milik Sakura. Dia yang baru menyadari keberadaanku tak tampak kaget sedikitpun. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya. Tanpa komentar, mengabaikan kehadiranku. Yah, tidak apa-apa.

Aku menuju bangkuku di deretan kedua dari depan. Barisan paling ujung sebelah kanan. Tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan. Tepatnya, bangku di depan Karin yang sekarang sedang mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya. Sesampai di sana, kuhempaskan tubuhku. Lelah masih menggelayut di tubuhku. Kutepuk-tepuk kedua pahaku. Kuluruskan kedua tanganku ke depan. Lenganku sangat pegal, tak jauh berbeda dengan kakiku. Kukeluarkan selembar tisu dari kantung yang menempel di seragamku. Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku. Sebelah tanganku meraih pengikat rambut di saku rokku. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Menyimpan pengikat rambut di saku rok, ini bermanfaat jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin menguncir rambutku yang biasanya kugerai begitu saja.

Tisu bekasku tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Kedua tanganku mulai bekerja mengumpulkan helaian rambutku dan mengikatnya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dengan rambutku yang tergerai, lebih bebas. Namun, jika sedang kepanasan seperti ini, aku akan mengikatnya.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Seketika penghuni kelasku mulai berhamburan. Karin, Ino, dan Sakura kembali meninggalkanku. Aku yakin kini mereka sedang berjalan ke kantin, tanpaku. _Ah, mungkin mereka lupa denganku. Tak apa, lupa itu manusiawi_. Aku tersenyum saja, menghilangkan rasa kecewa yang ada. Kukeluarkan kotak bentoku dan bergegas menyusul mereka. Mungkin mereka akan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membawakan nampan makanan mereka.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Kantin sangat ramai seperti biasa, membuatku menjadi kebingungan menemukan teman-temanku. Beberapa saat selanjutnya, mataku menemukan surai bubble gum milik Sakura. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke arahnya. Dia tampak sendiri.

Aku menarik bangku tepat di sampingnya "Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Dia hanya bergumam kecil. "Di mana Karin-chan? Juga Ino-chan? Mengapa Sakura-chan sendi..." kata-kataku terpotong karena dia mulai bersuara. "DIAMLAH! Kau berisik sekali, temanmu sedang makan dan kau terus bersuara dengan nada sumbangmu. Kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan." Sakura kemudian berdiri dan membawa nampan berisi yakiniku dan yogurt stroberi miliknya. Aku mengejarnya "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan." Dia berbalik dan memandangiku. Aku tahu arti pandangannya dan membiarkannya berlalu. Dia melarangku mengikutinya.

Aku berbalik ke arah berlawanan dengan perginya Sakura. Aku terus berjalan keluar dari kantin, kotak bentoku masih terletak manis di tanganku. Aku melajukan kakiku ke taman belakang sekolah. Huft...

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku besi di bawah pohon. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit. Kutatap langit yang biru dengan matahari yang bersinar terang serta beberapa awan yang bergerak perlahan. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar. _Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan hari ini_, batinku lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku kembali. Mataku terpejam beberapa dan saat mataku kembali terbuka, aku kembali dengan hembusan nafas kasar. Kubuka tutup bentoku. Aku merasa tidak berselera. Hendak kututup kembali bentoku, namun seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku. Aku terkejut dan berpaling melihat sosok di sampingku.

_Apa aku berkhayal?_, kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Menatap ke sebelahku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Kau sedang apa, heh?" nada dingin itu membuatku kepalaku kembali ke posisi semula. Yang benar saja, pemuda raven, si pangeran sekolah pemilik fans-fans liar yang menjambakiku tadi pagi kini duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak merasa senang, sebaliknya tanpa saja aku mendengus kecil. Kukira itu terlalu kecil sehingga dia tidak dapat mendengarnya, ternyata "Kau kenapa? Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" dia kemudian berdiri namun kembali duduk ketika aku menyatakan ketidakberatanku-meski sebenarnya aku keberatan, lagi pula ini tempat umum jadi siapa saja bebas berada di sini-dan aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melarangnya-.

Selama duduk, dia hanya diam. Kakinya di lipat di atas kaki sebelahnya. Tangannya terjulur di sepanjang sandaran bangku ini, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menganggur di sakunya. Aku juga diam saja, suasana benar-benar canggung dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Terlebih bila bersama dengan orang yang menurutku menakutkan-sepertinya-.

"Hm... Ke... Kenapa kau ber... berada di sini, Uchiha-san. Kau ti... tidak ke kantin?" tanyaku, aku bahkan tidak yakin ini benar atau salah. "Ada apa? Ish, lagi pula aku tidak akan ke tempat yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis menyusahkan itu. Kau terganggu jika aku di sini?" katanya dengan nada dingin yang tidak berubah. "A.. Ano... Saya hanya... Hanya ingin bertanya, go... gomenasai. A... Apakah Uchiha-san tidak lapar? Saya mem... bawa bento. Jika mau... Anda bisa mengam... bil ini." Kusodorkan bentoku, masih dengan tutup terbuka. "Tidak usah berbicara formal denganku. Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu." Tangannya meraih kotak bentoku sedangkan wajahnya masih menatap ke depan. "Tempura dengan saus tomat? Dengan potongan tomat?" katanya sambil menatap isi bentoku. "Sasuke-san ti... tidak suka?" tanganku terulur hendak mengambil kembali bentoku namun urung kulakukan. Kutatap Sasuke yang kini tengah melahap sepotong tempura dari bentoku. Aku hanya diam menatapnya makan. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun matanya tampak sedikit berbinar. Ekspresi yang menarik dibandingkan dengan ekspresi 'mengintimidasi' yang selalu kulihat darinya. Aku baru tersadar, dia memang tampan. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang terpaku padanya.

Bodohnya aku sampai tidak sadar terus memandanginya. Mungkin karena terganggu oleh pandanganku, dia kemudian menatapku aneh. "Kau tidak lapar? Makanlah!" dia menyodorkan sepotong tempura ke arahku. "A... Aku ti... tidak ingin makan." "Makanlah!" katanya dengan nada memerintah. "Makanlah!" katanya karena aku tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Tempura itu semakin mendekat hingga menyentuh bibirku. Pada akhirnya aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya mendorong tempura itu masuk sepenuhnya dalam mulutku. Aku mengunyahnya perlahan. Aku sengaja tidak melihatnya selagi mengunyah, aku merasa canggung-dan sedikit takut setiap mataku bertabrakan dengan onyx miliknya-dengan suasana ini.

Sebuah usapan kecil di bibirku sedikit membuatku terlonjak. Tubuhku bergetar mengetahui apa yang sedang di lakukan pemuda dingin itu. Sasuke dengan selembar tisu sedang membersihkan sudut bibirku. "Saus tomatnya menumpuk di bibirmu." Katanya dengan tangan masih sibuk menyingkirkan saus tomat itu. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Darahku berdesir tak karuan. Otakku terasa kosong, sedangkan mataku masih terus menetapnya. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan wajahku terasa panas. _Oh, Kami-sama!_, sesuatu di alam bawah sadarku jerit. _Apa yang dilakukannya?_

"Bi... Biar a... aku saja, Sasuke-san" kurebut tisu itu dari tangannya. Kupalingkan wajahku yang sudah dipastikan tidak karuan sekarang. Kuusap kasar bibirku dengan cepat, entah mengapa. Rasanya ingin kuhilangkan saus ini segera. Kuremas tisu bekas penuh saus itu lalu berdiri dari dudukku. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-san. A... aku ha... harus pergi sekarang." Setelah mengatakan sebaris kalimat itu, aku memacu langkahku menjauh. Aku merasa risih bila berlama-lama di tempat itu, lebih tepatnya karena insiden itu. Jantungku masih tidak karuan saat kudengar suaranya meneriakkan "Hey! Hey!". Namun aku tidak berbalik. Aku merasa takut bertatapan dengannya.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Aku meneguk cairan di dalam kaleng itu. Rasa soda anggur mengalir di sepanjang tenggorokanku. Aku mendengus pelan, kuletakkan kaleng setengah penuh itu di sampingku. Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh, orang sepopuler Sasuke berbicara dengan orang sepertiku? Siswa biasa saja akan menjauh bila melihatku. _Kesialan apa lagi ini?_ Aku berharap tidak ada fansnya yang melihat Sasuke duduk di dekatku. _Aku akan benar-benar mati jika itu terjadi_. Kuteguk lagi sodaku lalu beranjak menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdering.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" aku membalikkan tubuhku, suara yang pernah kudengar. Tepat seperti yang kukira, Naruto tampak dengan senyum bodohnya namun entah mengapa membuatnya tampak tampan. Aku sedikit berdehem, _apa yang kupikirkan! Baka!_

Tanpa dipersilahkan, dia duduk tepat di sampingku membuatku tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri yang seketika menegang. "Aku mencarimu di UKS, ternyata kau di sini. Apakah kau sudah tidak demam?" baru saja tangannya hendak menempel di dahiku namun aku berkelit. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa sudah mendingan." Aku tidak ingin dia membuat pipiku yang sudah memanas bertambah parah. Aku merasa benar-benar aneh hari ini. Entah mengapa pipiku terasa panas setiap bertemu Naruto, aneh!

"Oh ya, untuk kejadian tadi pagi, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan. Mengapa siswi-siswi itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. _Astaga, Kami-sama!_ Aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan demi keselamatan jantungku. "Ah, i.. itu! A.. ano, i.. itu.. Hm, aku yang.. yang salah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Memangnya kau salah apa sampai mereka bertingkah sekasar itu?"

"I.. itu.. Aku menabrak 'Pangeran' mereka."

"'Pangeran'? Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Teme! Jadi mereka fans-fansnya Teme? Aku tak menyangka Si Ayam itu punya fans sebanyak itu,"

Aku sedikit terkesiap, sepertinya dia mengenal Sasuke. Mengingat statusnya sebagai 'anak baru'. "Ka.. Kau mengenalnya?" "Tentu saja! Ayahnya dan ayahku adalah teman. Tentu saja, kami juga sudah berteman lama,"

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana orang sehangat Naruto bisa berteman dengan 'sebongkah es' seperti Sasuke?

"Uhm..."

Baru saja aku ingin berucap, bel sudah berdering dengan nyaringnya. Aku mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Naruto lalu berjalan ke kelas.

"Jaa, Naruto-kun,"

**TBC (selamat menanti selamanya-_-)**

**-_-Gomen! Ficnya cuman kaya gini. Feelnya sering ilang begitu saja. Saia khawatir tidak bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Gomen –lagi! Fic ini mungkin belum memuaskan tapi Saia harap Readers gak kecewa...**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU untuk semua Readers yang udah ngikutin lanjutan fic gaje Saia ini atau yang baru baca fic ini. Makasih banyak!**

**Review, PM, atau mention di surai_indigo untuk saran dan kritik diterima dengan pelukan hangat oleh Saia... Sekali lagi, Arigato Gozaimasu~ (^^)V**

**#REPLYFROMTHEAUTHOR**

**Gogatsu no Kaze : Allo~ Salam kenal juga ^^ Kuronuma dari Kimi ni Todoke? Saia gak tau karekter ini, soalnya dunia Saia hanya berputar di #Naruto #ChunibyoDemo... #DetectiveConan jadi gak tau, hehe... Arigato sudah review ^^ *bow***

**Luluk Minam Cullen : Beres itu mah! Moga suka momen"x SasuHina di atas ya! Maap masih kurang "sreg". Arigato udah review ^^ *bow***

**hinatauchiha69 : Ehm, yang kaya gitu udah disebut 'cemburu' gak? Maap jelek banget nih chapter-_- Arigato udah review *bow***

**ahid temank ana : Makasih, Eon! ^^V Lain kali dateng lagi ya~**

**If-In : -_- lu sarap ya, Cuy? Hahaha... pagombal syndrom yang gak berubah! Makasih udah review! ^^V**

**Someone :Iya, GAMBATTE! Ini udah update, arigato udah review ^^ *bow***

**-Naruto dan Konco"nya-**


End file.
